


Unauthorized

by emmykay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mission Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Seven is on a mission that's gone sideways.  Iruka's got a secret that could help or harm.   Contains: tipsy sex, slightly rough sex, a little bit of orgasm control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unauthorized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts).



> Written for KakaIru Winter Fest Round 2013.
> 
> Writing this was a bit of a stretch for me, and I really, really hope caeseria likes this. Most excellent beta Anenko deserves all the cookies in the world.

Things were going as usual in Kakashi's world; Naruto being annoying, Sasuke being sullen, Sakura being a maelstrom of girl and ninja. It was when Iruka stuck in his nose into the mission being given to them that Kakashi took notice.

Tsunade had the scroll in her hand when Iruka said, "Respectfully, I would suggest that Team Seven not be assigned this mission, Tsunade-sama."

"Why?"

Iruka looked on his mettle to give an answer. "This would be better for an all-chuunin team."

"You know we're low on manpower, Iruka-sensei. You would suggest I wait for an already over-burdened team to make time on their schedule for a low ranked mission?"

Iruka set his chin. "Yes." He glanced over at Team Seven's members. "I don't think the members of the team would be suitable."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at that. He didn't know Iruka very well, apart from a few heated exchanges, the most memorable being their clash over Team Seven's fitness for the chuunin exams. While Iruka seemed to have forgiven and forgotten, Kakashi always felt that even his most neutral comments were tinged with a brusqueness. And now, to hear Iruka's disagreement with the Hokage, however politely couched, was something he didn't think he wanted the privilege of witnessing. While he was aware of how protective Iruka was of his students, and Naruto in particular, this was really something else. The kids had settled into an uneasy silence, watching their two superiors with an uncomfortable interest.

"You don't think the experience of the many missions and the chuunin exam sufficient?" Tsunade asked.

"No."

"Not even under a jounin captain?"

Iruka hesitated, and then, stubbornly, "No."

Tsunade gave a brief nod. Iruka relaxed, but then stiffened again when she spoke. "That's too bad, Iruka-sensei. Thank you for your opinion."

"Hokage-sama - "

"You are dismissed, Iruka-sensei." She handed the scroll to Kakashi. "Here are the mission parameters. I expect you back within a few days."

As Kakashi herded the kids out of Tsunade's office, he could hear Iruka's voice, "Tsunade-sama, you don't understand --"

* * *

Kakashi knew the mission was going down the toilet the minute the target drew a knife on Naruto. Not Naruto's regular 12-year-old body either, but the bouncy blonde definitely legal form he had undertaken to get the target's attention. 

It was a C-rank mission: discreetly follow the target down a deserted alleyway at dusk, provide a distraction, then snatch and grab, followed by a quick getaway. The target was merely supposed to flirt with Naruto and then get jumped by Sasuke, with Sakura snatching up the all-important love token, a heavy man-sized ring, whose return was desired by their client. Kakashi was supposed to provide backup in case the genin needed it.

Naruto was being threatened by a knife, Sasuke was frozen in place, and Sakura was grabbed by a second person that emerged out of the shadows. Ninja. Chuunin or higher, based on their casual assurance. Damn. The target wasn't supposed to have any guards, and definitely not supposed to have any that were ninja. He dropped down out of some convenient lower eaves. The genin definitely needed backup.

There were at least two more bodies in the darkness, but Kakashi had to intervene before he could figure out exactly how many more. Double damn. He hated going in without full reconnaissance. Maybe three more ninja now. Kakashi began calculating in his head. He had already blown some of his chakra today doing the initial pack summons to find the target. No. Four now. Crap. He was going to need to conserve some of his chakra for later.

"Looking for me?" Kakashi asked, stabbing one that brushed by him in the darkness. The guy fell to his knees. The third turned and whipped out a deadly-looking halberd.

Sakura elbowed her captor in the gut, and he grunted, let her go and then grabbed her again. She was strong but not strong enough, nor skilled enough to overwhelm an adult male - an Iwa-nin by his hitai-ate. 

Kakashi levered the halberd-nin across his body, throwing him to the ground. The nin struggled to stand. Kakashi raised a fist and whacked him across the head, the metal band of his glove hitting with a solid thud. "Stay down, damn it," growled Kakashi, whipping his head around while struggling with halberd-nin. "Where are all of you coming from?" 

"We're coming for you," said the ninja holding Sakura. "Ganseki -" He howled when Sakura bit down on his hand, but didn't release her. Naruto was throwing clones all over the place, but none of his clones were able to fight for long before poofing out of existence. 

Sasuke wobbled and then fell face-down to the ground. Kakashi made it to his side, turning the boy over to see his mouth open in a soundless howl. He plucked the ring from Sasuke's hand and tucked it into one of his vest pockets for safe-keeping. Kid was totally useless now. 

_What the hell is going on?_

Before he could put it together, Kakashi's third opponent leaped off a high wall to stand next to him. He tried to use a katon but the fireball stopped, hovering for a second before it turned back on towards him. Fuck! Kakashi thought as he dodged. He knew he had done the handsigns right. What kind of ninjutsu turned backward onto the caster?! Was it a new kind of jutsu?

"Taijutsu only!" Kakashi yelled. More and more Iwa-nin seemed to be coming out of the woodwork. _Fuck._ Naruto was cornered, Sasuke was totally out of commission, Sakura struggling but helpless. Kakashi knew he could hold out a bit longer, but the lack of ninjutsu was seriously hampering his style. What the hell kind of C-rank was this?

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw a ninja with a mask over the top half of his face and head materialize. A stray beam of moonlight glinted off the leaf emblem on his hitai-ate. Kakashi felt an upwelling of relief, which was compounded when he cruelly sucker-punched Sakura's captor across the jaw. Sakura took advantage and stomped her foot down on to her captor's instep. Together, the two Konoha ninja made short work of her former captor. They went on to attack another of their opponents, the half-masked ninja giving and receiving a series of blows about the head and neck while Sakura jabbed furiously at the stomach and kidneys.

When Kakashi had a moment, he asked, "And who're you?"

"Your backup," said a gravelly voice. 

"I thought I was doing all right," Kakashi said, kicking out at an oncoming attacker.

"Didn't look like it," grunted Half-mask. He disappeared. He reappeared shortly at Naruto's side, having fought his way through the line of ninja in front. Naruto looked startled at the sudden disappearance of his opponents. 

Then, suddenly, the battle was over. Kakashi stood there with the three kids and Half-mask. Half-masked knelt, waved a hand in front of Sasuke's wide-open, unending stare. "Genjutsu," he murmured, gently closing the boy's eyes. He shut Sasuke's mouth, pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the drool off.

"Yeah. I figure he'll snap out of it in a bit. We're leaving soon, anyway."

"Give me what you've got," said Half-mask.

"Oh, no," Kakashi said. "That's my mission."

Half-mask held out his hand. "Trust me."

Kakashi instinctively moved to retrieve the ring from his jacket but halted. What the hell was wrong with him? It felt like he _knew_ this person, personally, deeply. Trusted him, even. This was ridiculous. Ninja make it a goal to mistrust any and all. "Why?" He shouldn't trust any random nin with his mission objective, whether he was wearing a leaf on his forehead or not. 

"You're going to have to carry Sasuke back, and care for the wounds of your genin."

This was logical, but still not right. "I would - but - I can't -" 

Half-mask shrugged, as if he regretted his impulsive words. "Your loss. You could have considered the mission over, but I guess you'll have to wait until you get back to Konoha."

With that, Half-mask turned and left. Kakashi automatically raised his arm across his abdomen, fending off a punch to his stomach. It couldn't possibly have been triggered by the sight of that ninja walking away, however fine his ass was. Kakashi looked down. He had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed Naruto trying to elbow him in the midsection. 

Naruto whined, "Kakashi-sensei, we could have been done by now if you had handed that ring over."

* * *

Team Seven turned up to the mission desk at closing time. So close, in fact, that someone had gotten up and closed the door behind them, barring any additional teams from entering. Kakashi had thought to hand things in and then be off for the next day. Looked like he wasn't the only one with that thought. The line was very, very long. 

In a rare display of compassion, Kakashi sent the kids home. They were wiped out, especially Sasuke, who was completely drained from the genjutsu after he had returned to his normal state. (Normal being a relative term for Sasuke.) He had reported what he had seen, an empty room, but in such a blank and numb way, Kakashi thought it best for him to get some rest.

When it was Kakashi's turn at the front of the desk, he ended up in front of Iruka Umino. Kakashi groaned inwardly. Iruka would be nothing but professional, but Kakashi knew the potential for a lingering resentment over their being chosen for this assignment. 

A tired-looking Iruka looked at the report with appropriate thoroughness. "Nothing missing?" Iruka quirked an eyebrow, looking at the two very short, narrow paragraphs written in very large kanji.

Kakashi pretended to think. "Nope." He had deliberately left out any information about Half-mask, figuring that wouldn't make any difference. It would have also added more length to the dreaded task of report writing. 

Iruka gave a resigned sigh. "Where is the ring?"

Kakashi pulled it out of his pocket. It looked the same; a large ring covered with some decorative scrolling and a single, large, flat, dull ruby. He reconsidered. Not ruby, probably glass. Not valuable in itself, beyond what was attributed to it as a memento. "Client here?" He liked to finish a mission properly, present the ring to its erstwhile owner.

"No," Iruka said, reaching forward to take the ring. He dropped it into a small wooden box.

"What's going to happen to it?" Kakashi asked.

"Special courier, most likely, if we can't contact the original contractor," Iruka said, carelessly. 

Kakashi pointed at a the side of Iruka's face, where a large dull-red bruise was starting to form. "School kids starting dull weapons practice, sensei?"

A flash of irritation crossed Iruka's face. "Something like that." He pointed to a few places on the form. "Personal stamp here. Initials here." 

After Kakashi made his marks, Iruka said, "Thank you for your hard work." Then he added a small notation to the bottom of the form, stamped it, and shoved it into the appropriate outgoing box. "Next!"

Kakashi turned just before he left the room, watching Iruka work his way through the next form. He had never done that before. Iruka was just as efficient and impersonal with the next ninja as he was with Kakashi. Kakashi chided himself as he walked away. He didn't know what he was looking for.

* * *

Kakashi sat in a tree, concentrating. He was supposedly watching Team Seven train, but doing that only caused him worry about the future of the village. They were recovering in good order and had healed with the quickness of growing children. He was more interested in trying to figure out exactly who it was that had come in and helped them out (he refused to say that the day had been saved). He was grateful to the Sharingan because he could replay the images over and over until he nailed down the particularities of Half-mask.

Still, it was a mixed blessing. That damn Sharingan wouldn't let him get away with forgetting what he had seen. Worse, it was like Kakashi was watching in slow-motion.

_Half-mask blinked. Half-mask had the most luxuriously long dark eyelashes and it seemed to take forever for them to sweep open into the softest, most meltingly brown eyes Kakashi had ever looked into. "Trust me."_

And he must have some aural equivalent of Sharingan because he couldn't forget the voice either, deep and raspy. Damn. Who could that have been? He didn't have any leads. 

"SASUKE!" shrieked Naruto. Kakashi sighed, debating for a long second whether or not to drop down on them or not.

"Dummy," Sasuke tsked.

"NAR-U-T-O!" Sakura shrilled back. 

"Sakura!" Naruto moaned.

Kakashi closed his eyes. Best break it up before they kill each other. He wondered, briefly, what the punishment would be if he just allowed them to maim each other. Not permanent-injury maim, just maimed enough to keep them from going on missions together for a while.

As he dropped out of the tree, he wondered, _What were Iwa-nin doing in Fire Country?_

* * *

Kakashi sat at the bar, nursing a drink. He knew he wasn't great company tonight. Genma and Raidou had left already, busy with their extended bar crawl. While they had joined him, he was only half-listening. He had a few drinks with them, but was relieved when they left, leaving him to his thoughts.

Who was Half-mask? How did somebody go about finding him? What was he doing there, at the right time and place? Kakashi stared at the beer bottle in his hand. He should just go and annoy Iruka Umino at the mission desk about this - Umino would have as much insight into this as anybody, probably more than most. With the access he had to the mission files and data about each individual ninja, he'd be a great source of intel. If that tight-assed pencil-pusher could be persuaded to talk to him, that is. 

Kakashi threw some money on to the bar and got up to leave. If he was as far gone as to consider Iruka Umino a viable source, he knew he had had enough booze. 

He was weaving a little when he went down the alley next to the bar; fastest shortcut to his place next to roofhopping. He didn't feel he would be the best at roofhopping with the amount he'd drank. Kakashi sensed someone approaching from behind him, not super stealthy, not dangerous. He ignored it.

"No date tonight?" a voice rasped from behind and into his one exposed ear. Kakashi would know that voice anywhere. He'd replayed it enough in his head.

Kakashi winced. He should have been able to detect how close Half-mask had been. He was drunker than he thought. "I just met some friends for drinks."

"That explains you walking." Half-mask pressed close to Kakashi's back, Kakashi could feel the heat and firmness of that body through his uniform.

"Ninja friends don't let ninja friends drink and roofhop." 

Half-mask chuckled. Kakashi tried to turn, but Half-mask gripped the back of Kakashi's jacket and muttered, "Don't."

"Shouldn't I know who you are? Don't you want me to?"

"No." Half-mask huffed a little bit, blowing hot air across the sensitive skin of Kakashi's ear. Kakashi shivered, relaxing backward. 

"Should I have been expecting you?" 

"I didn't know you were looking." Half-mask nuzzled the back of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi murmured something incoherently positive. Strong arms reached around and undid the zip on Kakashi's vest, then slid under the tough canvas material and stroked across Kakashi's chest. One hand tugged at his waistband, pulling up his shirt and getting to the heated skin underneath.

In an effort to stay grounded with all the heady sensations coming from behind and in front, Kakashi managed, "Anybody ever say you're a hard man to find?" 

"Anybody ever talk about you just being hard-headed?" Kakashi would have snickered at the terrible line, but a hand reached around and groped the front of his pants. Oh, that hand was so clever, cupping Kakashi's partial erection. He sucked in a sudden breath. It had been so long. And that hand was very, very clever.

"No words?" Half-mask slowly rubbed up and down the front of Kakashi's trousers, outlining the increasingly hard bulge.

Kakashi shook his head. Half-mask's hand was nimble; sliding down Kakashi's zipper on his pants, reaching in and as the warm, calloused palm encircled him, firmly, confidently, Kakashi gasped audibly. "Do you want it?" Half-mask panted.

Kakashi, breathless, couldn't speak.

Half-mask dropped his hands. 

"No," Kakashi keened, anxious and hungry.

"No what?"

"No - don't take your hand away."

Half-mask made a pleased grunt, and Kakashi felt the press of an erection between his clothed buttocks. 

Using both hands, Half-mask opened the front of Kakashi's pants, peeling it off his body. Kakashi felt the cool night air against his skin as he was exposed. It should have been off-putting, but the contrast between the hot hands on his skin and the evening chill only increased his arousal. Kakashi heard Half-mask unzip, and then moments later, felt Half-mask's hot, thick dick up against his bare skin. He shivered in excitement. Half-mask kept a firm grip on Kakashi's cock, a little roughly. Kakashi whined.

"Don't?" Half-mask stopped.

"Don't." Kakashi's pre-come made the glide much easier, and he made a small noise of relief. "Don't stop." He writhed and rubbed up against Half-mask as best he could. Half-mask groaned, as if in actual pain. 

Dimly, Kakashi felt Half-mask stretch up a bit and then felt a firm bite on the back of his neck, a hard pinch on his clothed nipple and suddenly, he was flying, coming, fucking like mad against the friction of Half-mask's hand until he was utterly spent. Half-mask continued to frot against Kakashi for a moment longer, pulling back as he started to shudder, ejaculate splattering on the ground.

Once was he was able, Kakashi asked, "How was it for you?"

Half-mask laughed. "Excellent." They both pulled up their clothes and before Kakashi could say anything, Half-mask was gone.

* * *

When Kakashi showed up at the mission desk the next day, the office surprisingly empty. The only occupant was Iruka Umino, just staring at familiar-looking box. The bruise, Kakashi noted idly, was looking much better. 

Iruka looked up at Kakashi, frowned, and then put the box away, tucking it under his arm. 

Kakashi asked, "What is that for?"

Iruka put on his professional face. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, how can I help you? You're not listed as being on deck for another mission for - " he turned toward a clipboard.

Kakashi reached forward, crossing his arm directly across Iruka's body, and snatched the box out from under his arm. "Tell me about what's going to happen with this."

"That box isn't for you," said Iruka, irritation creeping into his voice.

"My, my, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi drawled, leaning toward Iruka, noticing, perhaps for the first time, the delicacy of the flush creeping up from under the edges of the sensei's shirt. Discreetly, he sniffed. My, my, indeed. Under the dustiness of chalk, the acrid smell of paper and ink, the whole day's worth of scents, there was an intensely masculine musk. Intensely and personally Iruka. _Nice._ "Not interested in sharing with the class?"

"This is above your security clearance."

"And not above yours?" Kakashi decided to test his newly discovered observation as he leaned further into Iruka's personal space. "Why don't you tell me, then?"

Iruka inhaled quickly, and then he cleared his throat and ran a finger around the edge of his collar, the skin turning almost scarlet. Kakashi thought, _Gotcha._ "I can't."

"Kakashi!" Tsunade called from her office. "Stop baiting Iruka-sensei. I need you."

Kakashi walked over to the Godaime, noting Iruka's posture as the sensei collapsed slightly from relief. _Yeah. I really gotcha._

* * *

"Kakashi."

"Tsunade-sama."

"You must know by your tormenting Iruka-sensei that your client hasn't picked up his ring, despite what he paid for a full C-rank."

Kakashi shrugged. "It happens."

"While it's true there are occasional discrepancies between stated client goals and true mission goals," Tsunade tsked to express her annoyance at client failure, "it doesn't happen often. Not with my people. We've got ways of weeding those out."

"Besides," Kakashi said, "it wasn't a C-rank. It was a B-rank, maybe even a low A-rank masquerading at as a C."

"--And yes, getting a team under false pretenses, is unacceptable." She squared her shoulders and looked Kakashi directly in the eye. "There seems to be some discrepancies between your report and what other members Team 7 are saying happened during the mission."

 _Crap._ Kakashi had forgotten how chatty Naruto was with Iruka. "Yeah?"

"Naruto distinctly heard one of the target nin say that they were after you. You didn't mention that in your report."

Kakashi yawned. "I'm in some bingo books, it's nothing new."

"And Ganseki."

"A mention of a jounin level Iwa-nin does not mean much."

"It does if he one of their most powerful with a grudge against Konoha, who is also mentioned in the same sentence. And if he has a band of other Iwa-nin with him. And before you get mad about Naruto, I want you to know it wasn't just him that told me." Tsunade stared down at her desk for a moment. "There was also a new type of jutsu, that seemed to absorb chakra or bounce it back to the original jutsu-caster. I need to know more about that. I want you to go and figure out what is going on." 

"Me?"

"They want you, they're going to get you. Iruka-sensei - " the aforementioned ninja stepped into the office as if he were waiting behind the door, "- will give you the full details."

* * *

"So, Sensei, tell me more."

Iruka said, "For your most recent mission, your client wasn't around to collect his ring when your mission was completed."

Kakashi said, "It's never happened to me before."

Iruka looked wry. "If a client is desperate enough to commission some ninjas, they're usually pretty good at waiting for the completion of the mission. Still, anything can happen to a client. We don't want to be in the habit of keeping things if the client just happened to not be in the office when the mission is completed. We're not thieves and we don't want to set up a situation where we could be accused of stealing."

"People still could do that."

Iruka blinked. "Sure. But one way we avoid false accusations is by having the intaking ninja try to obtain a secondary contact or meeting during the primary commission. For your most recent mission, we have managed to reach the secondary contact and have set up a meeting to return the ring."

"So I just go there, return the ring and find out what I can about the jutsu and why Iwa-nin were roaming around Fire Country?"

Iruka's full lips compressed into a straight, flat line. If Kakashi didn't know any better, he would have guessed he had ruffled Iruka's feathers by messing with his delivery. 

"Yes," Iruka said, shortly. 

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. He _liked_ ruffling Iruka's feathers.

Before he handed over the scroll, Iruka said, "I don't think you should be assigned this mission."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"Of course you can do it. Just - something about it bothers me."

"Aww, Iruka-sensei, you're worried for me?"

Iruka ducked his head. "No." He looked up and his dark eyes flashed. "Naruto would be upset you died before teaching him the chidori."

With a grin under his mask and the ring in his pocket, Kakashi bounced out of the office.

* * *

The area of the meeting was a clearing in Konoha's great forest, toward the border of the Land of Grass, half a day's travel from Konohagakure. An old shrine whose neglect showed in the fallen-over torii, crumbling stone statues, and the decrepit condition of the temple behind. Kakashi approached the meeting location cautiously. He was several meters away when he sensed several other ninja. An ambush, but not unexpected. 

He stepped into the clearing. Then came a jutsu he knew very well. A hail of fist-sized stones began to fall. 

"Ganseki," Kakashi breathed. He raised a shielding jutsu against the Rock Nin's Stone Rain until the fall of cobbles passed.

"Kakashi," called the massive, barrel-chested Iwa-nin. "I've been looking for you, and that ring you've been carrying around."

"I can give it to you," Kakashi offered, his voice mild.

"No. I think it's better with you." Ganseki laughed. "Something you can spend eternity with."

"Throw me the ring," shouted Half-mask, appearing at the edge of the battle. 

Kakashi flung it towards him. Half-mask caught it and ran off into the woods. The opponent ninja split up, some of them running after Half-mask, some of them staying to fight Kakashi.

Kakashi fended a couple of ninja off with a katon, some others with clones. How many men did Ganseki have at his disposal? This battle was taking far too much time; Kakashi was tiring, his ability to use chakra was going to be compromised if this kept up. He wondered, briefly, how Half-mask was faring. 

Kakashi had taken down a good handful of ninja when he saw Ganseki's huge proportions at the edge of the battle. "Nice work, Ganseki, having your men take all the damage you can't."

"Why should I work," Ganseki sneered. "And dirty my hands on some rotting leaves? Besides, getting rid of you, Kakashi, would be worth it."

"I know what your game is, bringing out all of Iwa's ninjas. You want to tire me out before you take me down."

"Don't flatter yourself, Kakashi," Ganseki snorted. "I bring just enough. You only needed to have held onto the ring and a single genin would have been able to destroy you."

"What do you mean?"

"You would have done all the work." Ganseki chuckled to himself.

Kakashi stashed that idea away to drop to the ground and roll as Ganseki casually lifted a finger and a huge stone rose and flung itself towards him. Kakashi tried to recall the snare that had brought in Ganseki the last time. "You shouldn't be here, Ganseki," Kakashi called. "You're on the wrong side of the border."

"Border?" Ganseki said. "I don't see any line running through here, Kakashi. I only see a single leaf nin who strayed too close to a dangerous incline of a failing temple. Rock Slide!" 

The earth began to move beneath Kakashi's feet. He tried to leap upward, his feet attempting to find purchase on the edge of the temple's ruined roof. To no avail. The great stones that created the walls and foundation of the old temple shifted and moved according to Ganseki's commands.

Ganseki laughed. "Stone Burial!" The flagstones of the temple and the stones forming the column of the torii lifted out of their positions and began to gather about Kakashi. _Shit._ He was going to be crushed beneath a huge fall of rocks! He looked about for an escape route.

Something glinted high up in the daylight that filtered through the thick cover of trees. It was Half-mask, looking much the worse for wear, clinging to the upper branches of a tree just above Ganseki. The something small and shiny was held in Half-mask's hand. The ring, but with a leather strap tied to it, like a gaudy locket. 

Half-mask opened his hand, dropped it onto Ganseki, who saw it all too late, as it landed, off-center, on his head. "No - !" He raised his hands to snatch the trinket off his head. Too late. The rocks reversed direction and hurtled themselves toward Ganseki, covering him in layer after layer of rubble.

Before the final stone settled into its position, the rest of the Iwa ninja had disappeared into the woods. 

"Huh," Kakashi huffed. He felt exhilarated and a bit light-headed. "C'mon. Let's out of here before they bring anybody else."

"Right." Half-mask dropped to the ground. He shoved aside several rocks and then picked up something small. "Someone's going to want to get that ring back. I'd sooner have it safe in Konoha."

"Agreed."

* * *

They'd been hopping through the trees, long enough to realize they weren't being followed. Half-mask made to jump off to the side. 

"You going, then?" Kakashi felt unaccountably disappointed.

Half-mask shrugged. "Can't be seen with you. Unauthorized."

Kakashi nodded. While officially discouraged, this wouldn't be the first time Kakashi had received or given unofficial assistance. Kakashi looked over to Half-mask, and noticed the fresh tears in his mask. He couldn't help teasing, "Nice mask."

Half-mask laughed, eyeing the damage to Kakashi's own face-cover. "So says the kettle."

"What if the kettle wanted to meet up later?"

Half-mask paused, and returned to the tree where Kakashi was leaning. There was leaning together, and then there was _leaning_. Half-masked reached for Kakashi's face. Instinctively, Kakashi twitched, as if to move away. 

"I won't look," Half-mask said, "If you won't look." 

Kakashi stood still, trusting. Slowly, Half-mask lifted the bottom edge of Kakashi's mask, just enough to bare Kakashi's neck. Half-mask closed the small distance between the two of them and slowly sank his teeth into Kakashi's skin. Kakashi hissed in pained pleasure. Half-mask licked Kakashi's neck by way of apology and stroked down Kakashi's torso, stopping to cup Kakashi's hardening cock in his hand.

Kakashi's breathing stuttered. "Could you - do you have anything? Lube?" 

"Last time was a little dry for you?"

"Yeah. Still good. Just a little wetter would be good."

"I can do wetter."

Kakashi felt his breathing halt as Half-mask knelt down in front of him. He undid the top of Kakashi's pants, revealing the defined muscles of Kakashi's lower abdomen and the tip of his penis. In the dim light, Kakashi could hear the liquid sound of Half-mask opening his mouth, and felt soft touch of lips before the head of his cock was being lapped with wet, swirling, sucking heat. Half-mask pulled down at the rest of Kakashi's clothes like he couldn't wait to take them off; Kakashi grabbed the waistband and yanked downward, and was rewarded by Half-mask's tongue on his balls.

Kakashi was drowning in the flood of pleasure that was pumping through his veins, that gifted mouth on him and the adrenaline and relief of the battle recently won - was positively heady. He looked, catching sight of Half-mask holding his own hardened cock, stroking himself as he worked Kakashi's penis with his other hand. He wanted to fuck Half-mask's face, just shove himself in there, to grab Half-mask's head, pull off his mask, see his eyes, and pump and pump until he was wrung out.

Gods, he was so close. He heard anxious whining, belatedly realizing that it was him. He raised a hand to his mouth to quiet his desperate noises, still looking down. The sucking stopped, and a fist gripped his cock, squeezing firmly, halting what he had thought was his forward and until then, unstoppable, march to the land of orgasms. Kakashi released a startled sound. "Don't, gods, don't stop!" 

Half-mask leaned forward and nipped the tense muscles by Kakashi's hip. "Don't look."

"Won't. Won't," Kakashi panted, anxious and needy. "Just, _please_ , keep going - just - " his own hand moved toward his aching flesh.

Half-mask pushed the Kakashi's hand away. "Beg."

Kakashi hissed and jerked his head backward, fighting the urge to even glance down. "I beg you, I need - "

" _Yes_." The pressure released, and Kakashi groaned in sweet, sweet relief. It got even better. Hands, lips, tongue all worked in unison to bring Kakashi to one of the best orgasms he'd ever had in his life. Half-mask held his softening cock in his mouth, one hand firmly at the base, his grip tightening as Kakashi realized he, too, was coming. Gasping, Kakashi opened his eye to see Half-mask wipe his mouth and smile upwards at him, settling back on his heels.

"I - uh - what do you - "

"You can do me later." Half-mask stood and straightened his clothes, tucking first himself and then Kakashi into their respective pants. 

"That's a date," Kakashi said, uncertain of when his knees were going to stop shaking. Kakashi was glad to see Half-mask's reluctance, as well as his slight wobble when he took a step. He shouldn't be the only one affected like this.

"I've got to get back." 

"Right. Unofficial."

"Completely unauthorized. But most excellent." Half-mask's luscious mouth quirked up into a half-smile before he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Kakashi had stopped at his apartment to clean up and finish the report before coming to the mission office. The room was empty but for Iruka, who was standing to one side of the office, rummaging through the file cabinets.

"Late night again, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked, stepping up to the desk.

"Thanks for coming back in one piece," Iruka said.

"You were worried," Kakashi said.

"I worry about every comrade of the leaf," Iruka snorted. He held out his hand. 

Kakashi placed the scroll between the two of them, on the desktop. 

Iruka shook his head. "Oh, no. I'm not playing."

"No?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You're not a kid, Kakashi. Just give me the report."

"It's right there," Kakashi spread his hands out to the sides of the scroll.

Iruka reached for the scroll, only to find his hand closing on empty air. "Kakashi!"

"What?" Kakashi tried to school the visible part of his face into complete innocence.

"Don't play innocent with me," Iruka said. "I just want to finish this shift."

Kakashi looked closer, and noted that Iruka was looking unusually tired, although some of his previous anxiety seemed to be gone. "You okay? Students being difficult?"

"They're fine. I'm fine," Iruka said, shortly. "Scroll."

"Fine," Kakashi stepped backward, his hands still out to his sides.

Iruka grabbed the scroll, only to find Kakashi's hands around his own, scroll tucked under his arm. 

"Almost, Iruka-sensei. Almost." Kakashi found Iruka's hands very nice to hold. Surprisingly nice. Iruka still smelled great; fresh and clean.

"If you don't hand me that scroll," Iruka said, his crabby voice at odds with his riotous blushing, "I will, so help me - "

"Is there a problem, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, her voice booming outside the confines of her office.

Kakashi tucked his hands into his pockets. "Nope."

"Oh, no, Tsunade-sama," replied Iruka, snatching the scroll and spreading it out in front of him. "Everything is good. Excellent."

* * *

Kakashi was sitting in the dark on the bed, turning things over in his head. Things had finally crystallized for him. 

The door opened, the beam of light falling over Kakashi's shoulder and onto his face. Iruka halted and took an involuntary step back. A tense beat followed, where Kakashi and Iruka faced each other. Then, when it was clear Kakashi wasn't going to speak, Iruka sighed and stepped into his bedroom, throwing the kunai he was holding behind his back onto the nightstand. He flipped a switch, light from a low lamp filling the small space. "When did you know?"

"I didn't for long enough that it's embarrassing. I think I'm a good ninja and yet you managed to hide from me for a while."

Iruka couldn't hide the satisfaction in his voice. "Maybe it's the mask. I hear it can really throw people off."

"It was the voice," Kakashi said. "I couldn't place the voice - "

"I hurt my throat trying to keep that up."

" -but then you said, 'Excellent.'"

Iruka sighed and sat down in the bedroom's single chair. "I knew speaking would be a problem."

"You had bruises consistent with the fights I had witnessed. And today, you had just showered. Nobody does that between work shifts, unless there's a reason. Like fighting Iwa-nin. Or sex. And your mouth."

"My mouth?" Iruka straightened and gaped.

"You've got lips and - "

"Everybody's got lips!"

"Not like yours!" Kakashi said. "I notice things like that when somebody is giving me one of the best blowjobs I've ever gotten in my life!"

"...oh." Iruka looked embarrassed. And also pleased. "Really?"

Kakashi exasperated, said, "I'm sure you know how good you are." He ran his hands through his hair, trying to get back to the question that was bothering him. "Blowjob. Right. But why were you there - "

Iruka gave a half shrug. "I didn't know it was going to go there, but then - I'm sorry. I should have told you. But it was important that nobody knew about what I was doing. How did you?"

"Half-mask never used very fancy jutsu. Basic skills, but rendered in very clever ways. Jounin often forget simple skills might be the most useful of all, but a seasoned chuunin is a very useful ally."

Iruka nodded. "Thanks."

"Tell me about the ring."

"It's a relic of the Second Shinobi War, made to be a gift to the Mizukage, in the hopes that the tide would turn against Konoha. The relic was made by a genius of metallurgy and chakra manipulation. It looks like she made things for every Hidden Village. Little is known of her except for the things she made - a book of her notes had been recovered after the war, and many of the designs were nothing but schematics. I came across the book by accident a couple of years ago." 

"And then you read the mission request - ?"

"I couldn't be certain that it was the same ring. But after I read the mission completion report, and seeing what had happened to Sasuke and then to you when you had the ring during the meeting with the Iwa-nin, I knew."

"Tsunade could have told me." Kakashi kept his voice neutral.

"That would have given the game away," Iruka said. "What? Kakashi of the Sharingan _not_ using jutsu in a dangerous situation? I did recommend a chuunin for the delivery, but Tsunade overrode me."

"Do you think Ganseki knew I was going to get the ring?"

Iruka thought for a moment, chewing on his full bottom lip. "I don't think he had any idea. I think he just wanted to test the ring, see what happened. That he had a chance to get rid of you was an unexpected bonus."

Kakashi digested this. "What're you going to tell Tsunade?"

"Nothing. You've already delivered the ring and the report. It's been signed and sealed and will go into the archives, along with the the ring."

Thoughtfully, Kakashi said, "Iwa won't say anything, because that means they've sent unauthorized agents over several borders. And if Kusa gave them authorization to cross, they won't admit it for fear of jeopardizing relations with Konoha."

They looked at each other expectantly. Kakashi finally bit. "So - the bar and after the fight - ?"

"Right. Right." Iruka looked off to the side. He flushed, running his tongue over his bottom lip. "I just wanted to see what it was like, with Kakashi Hatake."

"Did you like it?"

Iruka was still blushing, but that didn't stop him from looking directly at Kakashi. "Yeah."

"Well," said Kakashi, raising an eyebrow. "I think we've got a date."

"A date?" asked Iruka.

"A date," Kakashi said. "Dinner, conversation, and I've got a favor, or two to return."

"I like the sound of that, " Iruka smiled. "A favor. Or two."

**Author's Note:**

> The book of the unknown genius has enough self-references to indicate female gender if written in colloquial Japanese (I think).


End file.
